Consequences of Wishes
by Eleonore Magilinon
Summary: Through the wish-granting deal made by a certain person, two friends gain the chance to rewrite the past. Given both the knowledge of the future and the consequences of their decisions, what will they be able to achieve? SuzakuxEuphie,Lelouchx?, GxK, RxN
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass or any CLAMP works (including xxxHolic).

**Author's Note**: This is my first Code Geass story (although slightly crossover). It will follow through the consequences of a certain person's wish to give two people a second chance as well as explain how this person came up with idea and means to do that. This means chapters will take place both in alternative reality of the beginning of the first season and in the future after the end of R2. Given a chance to change the past, what will two main characters do? Knowledge of the future brings the knowledge of the consequences of every action one takes. Can they take the responsibility and still pierce fate to create the future they wish for? Or will reality prevail, people refusing to be just pieces on the chessboard?

The story will certainly include Suzaku x Euphemia, as well as some other expected or unexpected pairings (although no LelouchxKallen, sorry). Other notes, all the characters will be as much in-character as possible, which however include in my case the opinion of Lelouch as actually quite kind person who cares for his important people. Also, Lelouch has a contract to fulfill this time, even if it'll prove to be rather difficult (and you're welcomed to find a hint in the first chapter).

Finally, for people who doesn't know what xxxHolic is, I want to assure you that it won't be a serious problem. The first chapter is rather like an introduction, so you can even skip it if you don't feel like trying to understand something you're not familiar with. It just explains how the time was turned back for the ones who know the principle of the wish-granting shop and its owner with the policy of equivalent payment for the wishes she grant, and give them a little extra bonus of Yuuko-san's thoughts on the matter. Starting from chapter two the crossover part wouldn't be essential for the understanding the plot (and there won't be any crossover stuff for quite some time anyway), and it'll be just that you'll only see Geass characters' side of story while people knowing Holic would also get a little special service on CLAMP's charming characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Wish.**

"So that is where she lives?" They stopped in front of the old-styled mansion decorated with ornaments and crescents. It's ancientry contrasted amusingly with the modernity of the buildings around it. Although it was hardly the season yet, both sakura trees around were in full bloom and flower petals were dancing on the slight wind cycling around, while outside the mansion's grounds not even the lightest breeze could be detected.

"Yes, this is Yuuko-san's shop", answered Watanuki, standing beside the person who just spoke. "As I expected, you _can_ see it". Truthfully said, he wasn't surprised in the least. After getting to know all sort of visitors while working at Yuko's place he somehow started to get the aura that differed the people that had come to the shop from the rest, and the one standing before him had the determination needed to be given a chance to state one's wish.

"However, you cannot enter." Calm thoughtful voice belonged to the owner, Ichihara Yuuko, who had been expecting them, standing in the doorway of her mystic-engulfed house in her favorite kimono decorated with black butterflies, her pipe in her hand."Your wish cannot be granted by me. And you already know it, don't you?" She bended her head a bit on the left, her piercing eyes focusing on the other as the wind flew by, lightly disheveling her long raven-black hair.

The person, however, took that gaze on and looked back.

"My opinion differs from yours." The gaze was determined and looked into the depths of witch's crimson eyes without any trace of fear or uncertainty. "You already done that once in the past, according to the young man here. So I'm going in."

And so the line of the fence was crossed. As opposed to how Watanuki was once drawn into the mansion, this person was experiencing major difficulties with each step, as if the space itself became an obstacle, defying the sudden intruder and unwelcomed guest. But the person, same as before, did not back down and continued forward, step by step, will the wooden threshold and the sorceress standing on it were reached.

"So you're the mighty Dimensional Witch, who goes by the name Ichihara Yuuko?" was said in place of a greeting, as the evaluating glace of an equal was given the sophisticated woman. "I want to make a wish-granting deal with you."

"But you do know the rules, do you? What do you intent to use as an equal payment?" For some reason Ichihara Yuuko changed her opinion about the possibility of the demand and as a enigmatic smile played on her lips she seemed fascinated with the person, going as far as to ask for the opinion. Or maybe she did it solely for the amusement of hearing the reply.

The person, however, had a worthy answer ready. "It seems that according to your values, there's nothing more precious than hope, is it?" Watanuki gasped as he watched the two mighty wills handing in a precarious equilibrium. It was as if the person was mocking the great Yuuko-san, if there wasn't that hardly noticeable sadness in the irony.

Yuuko's eyebrows went up a little. "You're intending to trade _hope_?"

The unwavering reply. "Yes, the hope of my wish ever being granted." The calmness of voice was almost impudent, Watanuki thought, but there was something more in it, something deeper and heavier than mockery or mere statement of the fact. Each word brought to him the feeling of something falling, falling on the floor and breaking irretrievably into a myriad of pieces.

"And how you intend to do that?" Yuuko's mysterious smile also gathered unexpected depth. The way it did when she was about to deal with something above her ordinary capabilities.

"I don't think it would be a problem to you were it otherwise, but in my case the hope does have a material form. My most precious ability." From the moment it was first formed, eye contact between the two was never broken.

"But even that along won't be enough", stated the Witch, with all the implications necessary in the multiple undertones barely recognizable in her tranquil voice.

"What else you'll ask for?" equally calm and almost emotionless voice. Almost.

Before she gave an answer, Ichihara Yuuko took another deep puff at her pipe and then proceeded to let a thin silver snake of smoke out into the air, bring with it into the mind of her observer the faint memory of Watanuki's words: _"But as I watched Yuuko-san granting so many wishes of others, I started to wonder. Who is going to fulfill her own, Yuuko-san's wish?..." _These words intertwined with the wish maker's own experiences and, more than that, with a certain other person's image...

After stating the other payment the Space-Time Witch proceeded with her warning. "Any alteration brings irreversible change to the reality and to the people who are living in it. Nobody, not even I, can predict the consequences of this wish. It tries to interfere with fate, most foolish action of all. The result it will bring might be even more dreadful than the one you try to alter, your happiness sacrificed in vain."

"And the road to hell is paved with good intentions." The other replied with a sardonic laugh. "Well, I know that already." _Yes, you granted so many wishes and changed so many fates. But what about your own wishes?_

"Also even if I grant this wish, it won't change the fact it's the greatest sin of all, to meddle with time. The sin that will always be punished. Are you prepared?"

Pages of memories, old and rather recent memories, continued to turn, slipping one after another. A lot was understood in that fairly short amount of time. Like the true values of things, and what exactly should be treasured. And the one plain and simple wish that surpassed all the others.

It was then suddenly like the person woke up from the thoughts, the wish reflected in the determined eyes.

"I'm willing to make a deal."

* * *

In the abyss of complete darkness the tiny point of pure white appeared. Then it formed into sound, the sound of alarm clock.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up.

* * *

The person has left the shop a long time ago, but Ichihara Yuuko continued to stand there, on the wooden passage of her own house, watching the illusions created by the smoke coming out of her thin and long black pipe filling the air, silvered by the moonlight. It was full moon that night.

Probably the last full moon she was going to see. It was like that visit today had put an end to all the businesses she had unfinished, and her frozen time had stated to move again, nearing the moment of her one final performance. It felt a little strange. It had been strange for a while now, one thing after another coming unexpected. It stated with the fact Watanuki happened to remind Clow Reed so much, much more than Syaoran did. And now she met yet another person, the last in the destiny's peculiar play of reminders.

She wondered if the fate of the world the visitor came from, that distant dimension, was changed after she granted the wish. She knew there was no way for her to know. She had merely given a chance, that was all she could do for that children... And now, like the rest of the younger generation that had been caught in the web of consequences of only one wish made up by the thought of the greatest mage of all times. It was all the power of wishes and the price that had to be paid, no matter what form the wish were to take, the one strangely named geass no exception. _The wish always come with a price. And knowing that, people still go on wishing._  
"The future is now in your hands, my dear children. What color will your wishes paint this universe?" she asked into the darkness around her, addressing the full moon and the bright stars up in the sky...

_What do you think, Clow?_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it for the introductory part and thus the story begins... Please comment if you liked it, and constructed criticism is more than welcomed also, tell me what you think about it.

Next chapter is called "Second chance."


	2. Second Chance

**Chapter 2. Second Chance.**

Lelouch opened his eyes and had to close them again because of the sunshine that filled the room with brightness and warmth. _Wait... light?_ But why was there light? If he expected to ever wake up, if should have been some dark gloomy hideout. And he wouldn't even be be surprised if it were a coffin.

He should have been dead, after all. Dead and gone. Maybe it's the afterlife? He looked again at the brightness engulfing him. It was a light all right, not just hot flames. He couldn't possibly have deserved this. As a devil, he should burn in hell properly.

Unbelieving, he turned to the other side.

"Onii-san, are you coming?"

This voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the voice he could recognize from the first sound out of all the voices of the universe. The voice what belonged to his most precious sister. It made him rise and sit on his bed, still unable to fully gasp the situation he was in. Since his mind was occupied completely by something far more important.

"Nunnally?"

Which one was it that he couldn't believe more – her voice or the causality of it?

"Something's wrong, Onii-san? And you feeling all right?"

There was, naturally, no way Nunnally wouldn't feel the barely recognizable disbelief in her brother's voice.

"Of course I'm all right. I'm coming in just a minute."

It didn't matter where he was and what was happening, his first subconscious reaction he had was the thought that he had to assure Nunnally that everything's all right, he couldn't make her worry not matter what. But her casual voice... He casual voice after everything that happened...

Snap. His train of thought that was already calculating all the possibilities was forced to stop still when his eyes that were slowly scanning surroundings and recognizing his old student council's dormitory room met the old-styled calendar on the opposite wall. He thought it was strange he didn't feel any Geass power in himself. But now he gained a possible explanation. As the calendar firmly stated that he was living the same day that two years ago changed his life so dramatically. If cause it didn't mean it was real. But... What if...

He jumped out of bed, got dressed and hurried to the dining room, trying not to show his anxiety by the sound of his steps, all the ideas from the exquisite for of madness up to parallel universes running thought his mind on the way down. After a few turns, he stormed in to the room and then stopped still in the doorway.

His sister turned her head in his direction, smiling lovingly as usual, while her pale brown hair ran down on her shoulders. She was wearing a pastel-coloured dress decorated with coral red ornaments and held a paper origami in her hand, as she was in the middle of making one. She radiated warmth, calmness and kindness, soft kind of shine. She looked like an angel who just folded its wings. It was a shame her beautiful face lacked two jewels – her sapphire-blue eyes, as they were tightly closed once again. So she was unable to see Lelouch's expression. And he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Nunnally's inability to see didn't stop her from sensing uneasiness in her brother's behavior.

"I am. I'm absolutely fine. You trust your brother, don't you?" strangely his voice trembled a bit at that last sentence. For the moment there, the understanding of just how much Nanally's trust meant to him overwhelmed his mind.

"Of course, if you say so", Nunnally answered in an assured tone of her soft voice, "then you're fine. I'll believe anything you say, Onii-san."

Lelouch felt the enormous relief hearing Nunnally's words. But at the same time he felt like his sanity was slowly but inevitably leaving him. It was too good to be true. He caught himself on a thought that he's afraid, afraid of this all being just a prank on him, somebody getting his or her revenge on him by giving back and then taking away again everything he ever valued. And he sure had an awful amount of people hating him, he noted with bitter irony.

During breakfast he tried to support a carefree conversation, but his thoughts always returned to the perilous question. Sayoko's presence didn't help either, only adding to his worries the idea that if he can barely escape suspicion of blind Nunnally, it certainly won't work on the talented maid and he's leaving the dangerous evidence of his unusual behavior... For one second he even thought of telling her everything but luckily had the sense to reconsider such idea. It wasn't even the fear of her not believing him. It was probably the opposite. She would support him no matter what he said. But he himself wasn't so sure he was right and sane at the moment. He was in desperate need of advice, somebody he could trust completely, who would listen to him and state his opinion without holding back.

He smiled to himself. It didn't take more than a mere moment. There was only one person in the world like that.

The problem was he didn't have his phone number. He knew where to look, though.

First of all, however, after breakfast he went to the main building, guided by the necessity to see his classmates. He wanted to check one more time, to make sure with his own eyes that everybody really was here... Passing one corridor after another, he finally reached the classroom. Trying to stay unnoticed, he glanced into the room full of people, his eyes scanning though them, searching... And then stopping, as he focused his gaze at Shirley. She was there, standing beside her desk, the empty desk to her right indicating his own seat. She was just standing there, without a care in the world, her ginger hair shining golden in the rays of morning sun. He watched her for that one long moment, unable to avert his eyes, and then turned away and continued his way through the corridor, returning safely back to his room. Now he could be sure it was either a truly sophisticated trick with reality or he was living the same day two years in the past. And Shirley... _she was alive_. Or maybe he just wished it that way. But if it was real... If only he was given the chance to fulfill his words, 'if I could do it again...'

_Damn_. He really should hurry or he'll loose his mind, he felt it already. The dream was too sweet to be true, but he could hardly separate himself from it. Even the idea of everything in his head being one really long and weird dream has already intoxicated his mind. But he knew it couldn't be so, it was too detailed, too real to be a dream, the scars left in his heart were too deep. He felt trapped, like the world itself was pressing him down. Shirley's words of the craziness of realizing the world around you is just a fake came to his mind. Now he understood just how it felt.

He threw himself into the chair in front of the computer, opened the browser and started the search. Of course he wasn't counting on finding his number, but with a little kucj, he could find Lloyd's unit contact coordinates, and it would probably be Cecile answering the call and he could introduce himself as his friend...

There was just too much uncertainty in this desired plan even for all the luck he had.

So during the next hour all he found was a lot of articles concerning uniqueness of Lloyd's personality, as his attempts to retrieve the tiny pieces of information drowning in the abyss of blog entries about his behavior failed miserably. He was short on time and was becoming more and more nervous with each passing minute. Soon Rivalz will come to take him to the chess game with that stupid aristocrat and then... For a second he dreamed he could just ignore it. Just say he's not interested today and just stay at Academy with Nunnally, let everything go. But then he realized he just couldn't. Aside from his own selfish desire to change the situation, there was one thing nobody but him could do and which he couldn't achieve it but with the help of Geass. And also he, he promised... _Well, well, well_. Here he was, loosing his ground again this 'reality' again...

Where the hell could he find the damn number?

His cellphone rang loudly, almost causing him to jump. _Unidentified caller._ Who could it be?

"Hello?"

"Is it you, Lelouch?" the voice on the other side said with a slight doubt.

If Lelouch's wide open eyes could be seen, they would have commented on his reaction quite accurately as he came to recognize the voice. He tried his best to pull himself together.

"Suzaku?"

"Oh, you recognized me." Suzaku continued. Lelouch noted automatically that he was trying to sound cheerful. However, he never was too good an actor. "I... I just found your number after calling Ashford Academy..." And at that moment he most probably understood he should also explain how he found out Lelouch was studying in Ashford, Lelouch's analysis continued, as his consciousness was still under shock. "Anyway", Suzaku decided to continue anyway after a small pause, he was too anxious, "I have something really important to tell you. You'll probably consider me crazy, I understand it, but still, try to hear me out, I don't have anyone else to..."

"Stop." The amusing this was that the means to snap Lelouch from his mental strain was the thought of something even more ground-breaking taking place. He voice became steel calm. "You're not going to tell me you also... also have some memories that differ from what you see around you?" He felt stupid saying that, but the mere hope was too blinding not to try...

"You too, Lelouch?" Suzaku exhaled, also unable to believe what he was hearing. "It can't be... But that means,, that means it just might be real!" He paused, and then added quietly...

"What... what are _we_ going to do?"

And here he was, saying it.

As he was most certainly as much or even more surprised than Lelouch, it must have been unintentional, but he still said it.

He used not "I", not "You", but "We".

That made Lelouch finally understand the situation. The biggest difference has already taken place. Actually, it didn't matter any more if it was reality or not.

If it wasn't, they just had to make it one. After all, it wasn't like there was anything in this or any other world that could stop the two of them together. He still didn't know who gave them supposed possibility, second chance, and for what purpose, but it wasn't like he was not used to turning situations created to make him fall into his favour. Change the world once again, this time without loosing anything important. Impossible, but worth a try. The brilliant mind of the genius strategist finally gained its peace and resolution allowing it to start doing his usual work.

As Lelouch was turning back into his calm, composed and flawless self, his was estimating the possibilities, counting every important factor, creating a role for each individual...

"Don't worry. I have a plan." He finally answered with perfect confidence.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2, it wasn't much, but I decided to leave it this way after editing (the story will actually spread as more people enter the scene, but right now it's only a beginning, with Lelouch as a start).

Side note, for those of you who are suspicious of me for considering Suzaku part of the Lloyd's unit even before the events during which Lelouch received his Geass and Suzaku – his Lancelot, I'll try to explain my opinion. I concluded that Suzaku was somehow known to Lloyd and Cecile firstly from the way Suzaku seemed to know them at least a little when they treated his wounds and Lloyd made his offer, and secondly and more importantly from Lloyd saying he had shown the best result amount his group in the simulations. That shows they had some data on him and actually knew about his existence and talents for some time prior to the events. So even if he wasn't some Lloyd's subordinate, he and Cecile with high probability might have had his coordinates. And Cecile probably wouldn't mind sharing them as it should have been public information after all. I hope it's not too big an assumption. Especially as I try to figure out a way from some worse situations in the future to come.

Other thing I want add that after thinking about next chapters, some written, some planned, I found that although the story will follow a general plot with its pace increasing, it will also base a lot on the interaction of characters (as I consider it the most spectacular thing it the original story), so many chapters could be considered to be dedicated to some pairs or groups of characters.

Thanks for reading this, and please review, you opinions are really important to me.


	3. Third Time's a Charm

**A/N:** The chapter got updated, though not as much as I planned, I decided to just leave it mostly the way it was. However, I added the poetry in the beginning, hope you enjoy it (written by me specifically for this fiction). This chapter follows some parts of the original plot from Lelouch's point of view, but in the next chapter major differences will start to surface.

And especially for TenguTie, thanks for stating your ideas (and some of them hit the mark), but you should also take into account that firstly the long-term solutions cannot base on extensive use of Geass on people of importance as it'll bring doubts and unneeded attention and also the it was being the Euphemia's Knight that gave Suzaku some possibilities he would never have otherwise and finally that Lelouch made a promise once. Well, I'll be really happy to hear predictions again from you as well as others who might consider trying it)))))

**Chapter 3. Third Time's a Charm.**

_Till we regain the things we've lost  
Till we create the cracks in frost  
Till choice takes back its righteous place  
Along with truth said face to face_

_From ancient times and until then  
The time repeats itself again  
The pages turn and same mistakes  
Take their place between the breaks_

_Same darkness envelopes the land  
As people fight until the end  
The world continues lying still  
In waiting, withering until_

_The dawn will one day break away  
The birds will sing the proper way,  
And you will see the dream-blue skies  
Beyond the path the future lies._

_From the poem "Until" by Jeffry Windiston  
censored in Britannia since 1981_

"You broke your record again, Lelouch! This noble was completely crashed in less than ten minutes. I still remember his shocked face!" Rivalz was hyped about his friend's new victory as he drove him back to Academy grounds. Had he been more attentive, he would have noticed slight mismatch between the indifferent sarcasm of Lelouch's comments and his strained face during the mere moments he lost his composure. Re-acting the dialog the way it had taken place before on the outside, inside he was making quite an effort to act with a care while many thoughts were weighing him down. He wasn't afraid, of course. At this point he could be said to grow used to such situations, being able to judge calmly and make decisions right on mark. _When it didn't involve Nunnally_, he admitted to himself. Furthermore, in this particular case he had already succeeded once quite easily, so it should be quite easy, the way he evaluated difficulty levels now. It was more like anxiety for what was about to start. And at the same time, he was starting to feel the pressure of the grand shadow being cast above him, the one called "responsibility". When he was riding like this for the first time, he didn't have a slightest idea what was about to happen. _Like not having a choice_. When he first accepted his Geass power, he couldn't even imagine where it would lead him. When he realized the consequences of his actions, he already went too far to change anything, and he could only continue forward, and he did. _Now he knew_. He knew the consequences of the action he was about to make. There won't be room for excuses this time. But more than plenty chances to take the wrong step just like before... The idea he thought he chased away long before surfaced again, like a float. Why not just go ahead with Rivalz and return to Academy? C.C. would certainly escape anyway. And he would gain the small happiness he desired and was never able to get the previous time.

_No way._ _He couldn't allow himself to be that arrogant_, he tried to convince himself. The way he was now, he owned it to many people out there, people waiting for changes in this static world, and, just the way they changed his, it was his responsibility to change their lives for the best. And change the world around to suit them. Of course he was also damn arrogant to think he has the right to decide what should be changed and impose those changes on people. But all he went through convinced him that it wasn't him who was essential. It just happened to be him. But different people in different places with different goals all required this world to change...

_What a joke_, he laughed at himself. He fell as low as to try and use his own pretentiousness on himself. Lying even to himself. Of course it wasn't other people who needed that. It was just his plain own selfishness. After all he experienced he just selfishly couldn't sit back and do nothing. With Geass or not, he could only try and change the world once again, the only difference allowed to exist being the chance to do it better this time, and save as much people as possible. He was truly rotten already. But for now he had an excuse to continue acting this way. There was one threat the world couldn't avoid, be Japan liberated or not. His conceited father's plan, Ragnarok. A plan which, if it were to succeed, would put an end to the world, as the world without progress couldn't be called real. The most amusing thing was, however, that knowing about the plan itself still wasn't near enough to find the plan to stop it that would differ from the one used before. And it had to differ. It was a desperate measure in hopeless situation, with no way to get out. And now he had to find another way...

The way they were almost hit by the trunk signaled it was high time to return to reality. As Rivalz stopped his motorbike they both saw the trunk falling on the side, but only to Lelouch appeared the green-haired girl on the top of it before dissolving again. Smiled touched his lips. _She was waiting._ Just a bit longer, he is coming. Somehow it came to his mind at that time that although technically it was the second time he received his Geass from her (not minding it being first) if he also counted the time he lost his memory, it would make a third... "Third time's a charm" - the old proverb came to his mind. He laughed to himself and jumped. Well, there's not turning back now...

* * *

"Is it you, Lelouch? It's me, Suzaku!" And the britannian soldier took his helmet off.

"Suzaku?"

So far the little play was perfect. Suzaku was a bit too nervous though, but he was certainly doing the best he could with his native inability to lie. This will do, most probably.

"I'll never shoot a civilian." Then again, how Suzaku-like it was. Shot. Suzaku fell, his forefinger moving a little upwards. Natural and informative, as they made preparations for this shot not to be lethal by chance. And even with that Lelouch was still quite worried, he didn't even expect that he'd feel uneasy. Did it mean that he was still human after all?

Now, he should use the right moment to ran away with C.C., worry and spend enough nerves to make it realistic, be found, see C.C. shot protecting him and now...

"The power of kings will indeed make you lonely. Do you still wish to receive it?"

In the last moment of freedom he had his most important moments of using Geass replayed, like his memories were asking him if he still wanted this power after all. But he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do".

He stood straight, just like a prince he was should.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands...", he started...

So once again he gad the devil's power. Or how it was, the power of kings? It is said that the first order the king gives decides the flow of his reign. Well, his personal experience confirmed that. So starting with a murder wasn't a good idea. Plus their performances should go according to his plan...

"...commands you to forget ever discovering this girl or encountering me. You just fought in a different place and after seeing how many lives were taken you got some feeling of remorse in your worthless heads and decided to quit the military and never even consider coming back. You should find some useful jobs for a change and never insult elevens. Now get out of here and snap out of my control about half a mile away. But answer the communications if necessary."

With that one annoying business was over. Looking at C.C. lying on the ground he though about rudely forcing her to quit her act and just drag her with him. But it wasn't worth it yet, to open his hand to her, it was his time in their relationship to know more than the other. She would come soon anyway, and he still had some business to attend. Thus he tried to get out only to be spotted by Viletta. Not forgetting to erase her memory of him he got inside her Knightmare and continued on with the plan. Lancelot almost caught him again – so Suzaku was all right after all, he was angry at himself for sighing with relief. He notice this time he recognized perfectly voices of all the rebels he was commanding. But especially Kallen, she was something after all.

Soon he was standing in front of his half-brother.

"Is that all? What else you want me to do? Sing a song? Or maybe play a game of chess?"

"Funny, you bringing up chess. Especially after I've beaten you every single time." Lelouch came to light an could once again observe Britannia's Third Prince taken by surprise.

"Lelouch, is it really you? I'm so glad!" Clovis continued with his small-talk, trying to be cheerful while never loosing the sight of the gun pointed at him.

The unaccustomed to failure idiot in front of him truly irritated Lelouch. But on a second thought he could sober-mindly have now, it wasn't a good enough reason to kill somebody, he had to admit. Plus, that would greatly sadden Euphie and he owed her. And finally, he already tried it once. One should always try different possibilities...

"And here I should have asked you if you know who killed my mother although you don't have any information anyway and then send you to hell where you certainly have a place reserved, like most of our family including me." He let his sarcasm out, quite enjoying the horrified expression of his half-brother. "But let's try something original.

Lelouch vi Britannia commands you..."

* * *

That's all for now, the chapter ended up being quite short, but the world of this fiction will keep on expanding together with new characters entering the story. Now you can try guessing what Lelouch ordered Clovis to do while I finish the next chapter, which is going to be called "Theme and Variations".


	4. Theme and Variations

Author's Note: Thanks for the new reviews, they helped me greatly)))Samatron, you're the first to appreciate both Holic and NxR idea's of mine)

TenguTie, good question about Suzaku, but as they both try to change the situation for the best they certainly cannot go on killing more people. And it does stay Suzaku's style not to kill the pilots unless there're too much opponents. And you did guess about Clovis of course (=) ), it was obvious. Hope you enjoy the way it was executed though.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Theme and variations.**

The events taking place the next day were remembered by all residents of Area 11, britannians and japanese alike. When Viceroy's Clovis la Britannia's speech was announced to take place, "elevens" expected usual lies to cover the recent massacre in Shinjuku Getto and britannians expected another enlightening theatrics. But the actual real-time broadcast succeeded in entertaining both of them in the way they least expected.

"My fellow citizens of Britannia, and of course, many, many elevens that chose to help our glorious empire! All of you know of the tragic events that took place yesterday, when so many elevens and fellow britannians died in meaningless confrontation!" Even that along was enough considering that most of britannians were told that the only event taking place in the Getto was traffic jam. And as media department's members were shocked seeing their job covering it ruined, japanese were astonished that Clovis even admitted something like combat taking place and britannians were simply finding themselves unable to understand what's going on, there wasn't a person who's mind penetrated the idea of surprises waiting in store.

"I'm ashamed to announce that his action was made without my slightest knowledge by the group of people who considered their positions to be high enough to act on their own and according to their judgement which sadly differ from mine, as I would have never allowed such tradegy to take place. However, as a part of royal family and appointed Viceroy of this area I'm obliged to take responsibility for their foolish action which took so many lives. And I cannot consider any other way to do it but to resign. So I hereby officially abandon my position as Viceroy of Area 11 and relinquish my title as the Third Prince of Britannian Empire. I think you from the bottom of my heart for all the support you gave me and hope to once earn your forgiveness. My best wishes will stay with you forever."

After this came an unexpected minute of silence. But it wasn't dedicated to victims of massacre as one can assume. It was just that the whole population of Area 11 tried to comprehend the meaning of the words just pronounced by Prince Clovis. And at least get on terms with idea he was not a Prince any more. Many more minutes, speeches, discussions and even an official announcement confirming the one made earlier would be necessary for public to finally accept it.

But it didn't concern Clovis even tiny little bit. Especially when he finally got rid of this obnoxious "patriots" who had the nerve to question him for quite an amount of time and in return received a confirmation of their worst nightmares – yes, by that "group of people" he certainly meant purists, the annoying Jeremiah in particular. He finally got them back for all the time he wasted listening to their "Britannia's army of pure britannians" whining. He couldn't care less about the military, really, don't they get it?

As soon as he got out if everybody's sight, however, his smirk returned to his face. He wanted to laugh out loud, but his sophisticated manners couldn't allow that. Did these fools really buy all this nonsense about royal obligations? Well, certainly they did. Between reality and beautiful illusion people would always choose the latter, from the ancient times an to all the eternity ahead. The existence of art itself proved it. People read books, go to picture galleries, theatres and cinemas. Too weak to change anything, they just try to escape. Same thing with passing the desirable for reality. As an artist, he just took advantage of their own wishful thinking. He had a reason after all. He could finally stop wasting his talent on these disgusting elevens and distracting britannian nobles and turn to realizing his dreams. His plans for Clovisland and the pile of ideas for his yet-to-be masterpieces were waiting for too long. And that was just the way he told the mainland accompanying the announcement of his decision. He didn't care about all the commotion he made (although it _did_ flatter him to get this much attention and he _was_proud his play's grand finale ended up being this successful), now they cannot do anything to him. In addition, his little act of repentance should have helped his popularity and leave a positive impression, as well as promote him as an eccentric person. People take great interest in eccentric persona, so his new projects released after waiting for a bit would grab additional attention. And for now he should concentrate on his paintings. That means no visitors, especially not from the royal family. Some peace and quiet in a mansion near the lake... Should he leave Area 11? After all, he hated Japan for taking his precious siblings away from him. But as many other members of the royal family hated it for the same reason, it might just be a good idea to stay, he won't be bothered. Although maybe he could make an exception for the adorable Euphie? He heard she might be coming here since he older sister was the most suitable candidate for the new Viceroy. _No way, no exceptions_.

Of course, he could't have seen his eyes glowing a bit red as he thought that.

General Bartley entered the room although the order was not to disturb him.

"You Highness," he adressed him, as his loyalty wasn't shaken by the Prince's decision to relinquish his title, "is this indeed because of our failure to capture the girl?"

"I don't understand what are you talking about" Clovis answered, with intonation undoubtedly implying the opposite, "but you're free to consider it to be a reason as well."

It was true, after all. He was free to assume anything that suited his beliefs as long as it didn't bring him any inconvenience.

* * *

"Our Lulu is lost in thought again." Milly sneaked behind and poked him on both sides which for one thing was quite painful and for the other made him almost jump on his chair. Well, it was a mistake to loose his concentration with the blond troublema... president around. Even though the possible existence of other people with their old memories remaining was starting to hunt him as much as the idea of this all being just a cruel trick on them both (not minding this ideas being controversial), he had to keep himself together.

"Do you miss our Viceroy already?"

"As if. I thought of it as quite entertaining though."

"That's Lelouch for you. Didn't believe him one bit, did you?" Rivalz giggled. They were supposed to decide fonds for the clubs, but...

"I don't understand how he could be so serious about the deaths of elevens". Nina added with irritation. Lelouch sighed listening to yet-to-be creator of F.L.E.I.J.A. No use trying to tell her where exactly she's wrong at the moment.

"So we gonna get a new Viceroy!" Shirley stated enthusiastically. "I wonder if it'll be a woman for a change. We have men for both Emperor and Prime Minister, so not fair!"

Here she was, Lelouch thought, so cheerful, so beautiful, with her red hair slightly disheveled she shined like a little cute sun spreading rays of positive energy all around. She blushed as he didn't turn away, but he didn't care about that. He has already decided. The only way to protect this precious sun was to hide it away from infallible darkness.

"Shirley, wait! I need your advice on one matter, it's about Nanally..." He stalled her as they were leaving the student council's room.

"Can't we help too?" Rivalz poked his nose back into the room only for his ear to be grabbed and his entire self to be dragged out of the room again by the president. Nina left already. They were alone.

"So, what was it about Nanally, Lelouch? ... Lelouch?" But instead of answering the one she addressed first silently slipped to the door and checked they weren't being eavesdropped and then came to the window and pulled down jalousie before turning back to her. She felt some unexplainable worry that moment, like a premonition, but wrote it off as preparation for some sort of joke, or... she blushed again.

Lelouch glanced at hear one last time and sighed. "I'm sorry, Shirley." He then looked straight into her eyes.

"Shirley, today you will enjoy your swimming lesson so much that you start to feel you should concentrate on swimming even more than you do now and decide to change schools, enrolling into a school specialising on aquatics. You will persuade your father and explain it to your friends while never doubting your decision. In addition, you'll try to stay away from all things reminding you too much about Ashford for a while. And also..." he took a deep breath, "you will forget anything special regarding me. I'm your good friend and vice-president of the student council, nothing more, nothing less. I'm... I'm sorry, Shirley. After this all is over I..." and he released his Geass. Or did he loose concentration? He hurried to the window to pull the jalousie back up.

Shirley looked lost for a moment but then turned to Lelouch and asked with her usual cheerful smile. "So what it was about Nanally, vice-president?"

Lelouch's eyes widened as he heard the way she addressed him. He was shaking inside as he answered. "Well, it'll be Nanally's Angel Day soon. I wanted to as your advice, I'm thinking about a pendant with her initials. I want it to be made of amethyst, it reminds of her eyes' colour."

"Her eyes?"

"She has wonderful liliac eyes."

"Oh... As I remember amethyst symbolise peacefulness and sincerity, it'll suit her. She'll surely be happy, especially if it's a present from you. But we should definitely celebrate it all together, vice-president."

It was to be expected, after what he just did. So, why, why was there a feeling at being stubbed in the chest every time she said it?

"Thanks, I would be really grateful and it will certainly make Nanally happy too. Well, shall we go?"

"Oh, my... My swimming lesson will start in ten minutes and I still need to change! Got to go now, but ask me any time if you'll need advice again!"

And she stormed out of the room. Lelouch, on the other hand, stayed still for a long long time. Now she will most certainly be safe. He should be overjoyed with this fact. How awful he was, really. Since he couldn't feel anything but great sadness. He just lost a friend after all. A precious, irreplaceable...friend.

* * *

Well, here they are, first major changes compared to the original plotline. And as you can guess, for better or worse these two characters are far from making their last appearance. And I'll always welcome your predictions in that department as well as any other)

I'm waiting for your reviews while finishing chapter 5...)))


	5. Reminiscences

A/N: Well, even if you didn't expect me, I'm actually back continuing this story. And believe it or not, I've never forgotten about it since last summer, just couldn't get enough inspiration to write down the new chapter. Also, I've changed the style quite a bit, making it much more detailed so I'm eager to hear your opinions, if it's better this way (I personally think it is). It you also decide so, I'll probably be rewriting the first four chapters in the near future, adding more details and some important scenes I thought about during my "break", like the day of the start from Kallen's point of view with some important clues, one of them being the way they actually found out about "poisonous gas" thing, so watch for updates. However I'll be focusing most of my attention on the new chapters.

Also, thanks for all the reivews for the previous chapter. About Angel's Day I'm sorry I said it that way, it's actually another name of the Name Day, as a day of your guardian angel or, otherwise, guardian saint, the one you're named after.

And I have to confess the first part about Euphie is there because I really wanted to write about Euphie but then understood that I absolutely can't have her and Cornelia coming in his chapter. So I wrote about her anyway. And watch out for the clues in this chapter, there's a lot of hints in it pointing to the plot ahead, more than in an average chapter. Now, on with it...

* * *

**Chapter 5. Reminiscences.**

The wind was blowing, rumpling the grass, ruffling the mirror-like surface of the lake and making clouds dance in the light blue sky, assisting the sun in its game of hide-and-seek. One moment it showed itself, making Euphie squint, and another it dived behind the white fluffy mess again, making the cloud shine from the inside, just like a huge lamp... No, after the sun dived behind the next one it certainly didn't look like a lamp... An elephant?... And now it changed to look like an elephant eaten by a snake. Or maybe it was a straw hat? The one Lady Marianne used to wear. The image of her standing near the lake in the Imperial Villa's garden, came to Euphie's mind, as her cheerful attitude started to fade. She remembered her looking at the lake and then turning and smiling to them, while holding her hat from being taken away by the wind. She caught herself at the thought it was one of the few memories of Lady Marianne where she was standing still. She was always so full of energy, moving around, taking part in their games and not considering it irksome as other adults did, organizing all sorts of events, carrying out most daring ideas, not being afraid of the public opinion... And so hospitable. They had always been welcomed at Imperial Villa, and never been distinguished for whom their mothers had been. It gave a feeling of one big family, and everybody loved it, not only she, but also Cornelia, Clovis, and even Shneizel who was never particularly attached to anything. They did all sorts of things... but usually it ended with Clovis challenging Lelouch to play chess, every time believing that would be the time he beat him, but then losing again. Afterwards Lelouch would start to play with Schneizel, and Cornelia would try to learn from Lady Marianne, be it arranging flowers or piloting Knightmare. And Nanally and she would switch between them and then collect the flowers and settle down on the grass to form them into garlands while watching their brothers play. And then they would start finding most unusual places to decorate with their clumsy results...

And when it was cold or rainy they would stay in the mansion. It was so large they ended up finding new rooms every time they wandered, although unofficial rumor among them was that Cornelia actually managed to learn it, she said she would be guarding that place when she grew up so she had to know every corner. Her eyes were shining that time. Euphie hadn't seen those eyes afterwards, not once... And Clovis didn't like wandering, he would sit down somewhere and start drawing. He wasn't good at all at the beginning, and Cornelia used to point that out flatly, she always did, and Clovis would start to go on about how a genius is never understood and they had hard time trying not to show their chuckles... But then, he truly enjoyed drawing, and it was fascinating, watching him, concentrated for hours to catch the spirit itself... And everything deserved to be his model, she once found in his room an album with a full collection of tea sets of Imperial Villa, over a hundred of them (and then she and Nunnally had to hide in the closet not to get caught for sneaking without premission). He even had a whole album dedicated to LeClerc, just a kitten back then. To say the truth, she blushed, even she herself was a model quite a few times. But she always lost her patience and decided to play hide-and-seek instead, dragging angry Clovis along, as he accused her of not understanding the nature of true art. But Nunnally was so cute while asking him to forgive "Euphie-neechan" he always made him give up and join.

Nunnally loved playing hide-and-seek and tag, such an active girl...And despite it being marked as inappropriate for the members of the royal family and dangerous the same way as for the rest of the world, the two of them used to run all across the mansion, up and down the stairs, through all the rooms and corridors... Their little island of freedom in the world of "behaving themselves". They were once so into the game they ended up knocking down the table Lelouch and Clovis were playing chess at. And they ignored them for the rest of the day! Although in the end Lelouch was the one to try and solicit a truce. In the end he could not go to sleep without making up with his precious sister... As at the time they were fighting as to who got to marry Lelouch when they grew up she remembered it was a serious win on Nunnally's side... Lelouch. A dazzling person, so talented, so smart, being able to find a solution to any sort of troubling situation but so pitiful when it came to sports...Charming person. There was something unexplainable about him, captivating, the reason they all admired him... She did not know if that reason was the same for everyone. But for Euphie, it was his manner of trying to act tougher than he really was, trying to be responsible like a royal prince should be and give an impression that he did not care much... when in fact he did. He did care every single time he hurt someone. He would have apologized instantly if he had not been so stubborn. No, it was not even pure stubbornness, he wouldn't have allowed himself such an arrogant feeling. It was his belief everything had to be just, everybody had to answer for actions they committed...

Whistling of the wind returned her to present. It was so hard to comprehend every time. How alive the two of them were there, in her memories, and how reality cruelly didn't have a place for them to be now.

The time that will never return. Why did she recall it now? Because she once again was leaving behind something precious? Or was it because of recent news about Clovis? She couldn't help hearing the rumours that it was Clovis himself and not purists who ordered a massacre. No way she could believe that. How could they even think! She remembered how motivated Clovis was to continue what he considered Lelouch left to him to solve. But then... he didn't write to her once in the last two years. Maybe he was just ashamed to tell her the search she asked him to conduct didn't bring any results, a conclusion painful for both of them. She just couldn't be sure. A scary feeling that her sugar-coated believes did not reflect the reality brought a shadow over her face.

She looked at the sky. While she didn't pay attention dark grey clouds formed in the far corner, quickly nearing. And although the sky above her was still light blue, but she knew the storm was coming. Inevitably.

"Your Highness!" she heard together with the sound of footsteps. As she recognized the voice, she was reminded of the important fact she almost forgot. So when she turned around nothing but a carefree smile could be seen on her face.

In this clouded sky she should have been able to still see an answer. _She just had to find it out on her own._ She'll ask Clovis why he didn't write to her. She'll visit him and that along would be enough to see if the rumours held any truth at all. She'll search for Lelouch and Nunnally herself, until she'll confirm the truth, whatever it may be. She wanted to visit Japan since Clovis-nii once suggested for her to go with him and she'll go there now. The country Lelouch made a friend and where they disappeared together with Nunnally seven years ago. Her only virtue was the ability to put her heart and soul in everything she did. She couldn't loose even this small gift bestowed upon her.

"Your Highness", the girl repeated, at the same time trying to catch her breath after running all the way from the Academy building, "they said..." The girl caught Euphie's reproaching look as shook her head lightly and corrected herself: "I'm sorry, Euphie, escort came for you, they say it's time to leave..." Euphie's eyes saddened as she heard those words, but even though the smile never left her face, that change didn't go unnoticed to the girl. She knew she had to say something to return those eyes their shine. "So you know," she took a deep breath and then gabbled it out on the single breath, "you know everybody here will miss you! And we're worried, you'll be on your own now and you're always so bold and reckle..." she stopped herself as she noticed Euphie ruffling up, as she always did when accused of being childish, "take good care of yourself, princess. We all will be rooting for you no matter what you decide to do. I'm sure your sincere feelings will get through to everyone, so never give up! You're always continue to be our pink-haired princess no matter where you'll be, and we'll help you in any way we can if you ever need our assistance!"

Euphie put all her heart into the smile she returned. Lydia could never get used to calling her just Euphie as she asked, and she was clearly embarrassed to say all those words of encouragement, so she couldn't phrase it well... But she meant what she said, and wasn't exaggerating while saying it like a representative from others. Actually when she was heading outside to look at the Academy's grounds one last time, Euphie accidentally heard her friends' voices. They were discussing how should they tell her just how much they treasure her. It was so lively she didn't feel like interrupting them, she just listened for a while blushing heavily... She was truly grateful for every word, since she knew they came from the heart. She got support from such wonderful people, and that gave her inspiration, it made her feel there was nothing she couldn't do.

"I will remember these words, Lydia," she said, of course not realizing just how majestic she seemed to be at the moment. She didn't know it was that startling ability to preserve the genuine kindness of her open heart without loosing the supremacy that made her truly royal – approachable for everyone, considering others to be on the same level while naturally standing one step above. She was loved by everybody who came to know her even a little bit, not as a royal descendant, but as cute little princess of their hearts.

"I'm grateful for your support from the bottom of my heart." Euphie continued, and then, after a whirling circle that made her already pleaty dress even airier, she added enthusiastically: "And now, let us go!", following Lydia back inside and not minding first raindrops that fell on her way.

* * *

On the other side of the globe the sun continued to shine down brightly, however, unable to chase away the moodiness which took its reign over the Ashford Academy grounds regardless of the will of its students who tried their best to look cheerful and energetic. The whole event, of course, was the work of the Student Council President, who wanted her important friend's last memory of her days in that place to be the happiest ever. Since Shirley and her positiveness were quite popular among the students, they were also trying their hardest – and were quite unconvincing in their act. If the general will was to be announced – nobody wanted her to leave, while continuing to hope she'll change her mind the same unexpected way she stated her decision just days ago.

But Shirley seemed unaware of that wish floating all around her. She was full of her ordinary energy, happy to be surrounded by her friends and full of dreams of the future successes she was going to start preparing for as soon as tomorrow. It was just that strange feeling of something important missing in the perfect picture – but that feeling was well suppressed into the far corner of her mind and explained as uneasiness of leaving her precious friends. But it's not like she was not going to see them again. Just a little break in the beginning so she could concentrate and get used to her new schedule. And after a while, she would visit them all the time._ Nothing to worry, really..._

Shirley, however, was not the only one whose behaviour confused the members of the Student Council. Lelouch, famous for his talent of craftily avoiding any sort of involvement as long as the task consisted of some trivial paper work, suddenly became the embodiment of responsibility, rational and reliable to the point of being boring, and, demanding in peremptory tone the explanation for all the applications and documents being piled up on the table unread, unsolved and unanswered, enclosed himself in the Council room and didn't even want to hear about any sorts of celebrations, including the current one, till he finished. And as Shirley didn't look bothered by his continued absence during the parting-party events, the other members, which were reduced to mere Milly and Rivalz dragging poor Nina around with them, didn't know what to think. Each of them considered at the back of their minds the possibility of there being a connection between sudden cease of interaction between Lelouch and Shirley and her equally astonishing decision to leave, making vice-president's behaviour only the next link in the chain, but as the reasons for that to happened refused to be found none of them dared to say that out loud.

That way the time flew by quicker than it should have had and unexpectedly it was already the moment to say their goodbyes. Shirley looked sad and a little confused – since truthfully, the feeling of uneasiness about something she couldn't gasp didn't leave her one bit not matter how she tried to suppress it... But she was still motivated enough not to doubt her decision.

She was already standing at the academy gates, accepting all the wishes for her great future successes and expressing her gratitude for every single one. The car was about to come, she had only a few minutes left...

"So, you're absolutely set on leaving us?" Milly asked one last time.

Shirley nodded, not looking her friend in the eyes. She was feeling guilty for some reason every time she was asked that.

"Oh, I wonder, how did you even dare to leave us, and especially your one and only Student Council President?" Milly started seriously and reproachfully with all the necessary dramatic effects, making Shirley lower her head even more, before hugging her friend in a quite inappropriate way (the one she liked so much since it always made people blush and she liked making people uneasy in a way that was fun for everyone, the person in question included) and continuing in her usual reassuring tone,

"Don't be stupid, darling! You should know after all this time that no matter what you decide to do, we'll always support you all the way so don't you dare feel depressed after making such an important decision for yourself! You're looking towards you bright future now and it you're happy, s-o a-r-e w-e".

She said that last phrase slowly, putting a stress on each syllable, as it she doubted Shirley would get the meaning fully if she didn't do that. And than she smiled brightly, looking at her best friend, who finally cheered up again. "Good luck, sunshine, and see you soon! And even sooner than you expect." She put on one of her conspiratorial smiles, and Shirley knew she should expect some surprises in the nearest future. She was happy for that... _She was!_ Even if he mind tried to remind her that she should put all her efforts into training and she wouldn't have any free time to pass with her friends...

The car came to pick her up.

"Well, thank you again, I'll miss all of you!" She turned to the students who were seeing her off. "Have fun and don't forget me too soon!" She laughed. "I'm afraid it's goodbye for now, but we'll sure meet again one day! Good luck!"

And it was when she turned away, only a few steps away from the car's open door, that Rivalz couldn't bear it any longer. He hurried after her and said it a low but emotional tone...

"Shirley, I don't know what happened, but you can't just leave, just like that!"

The girl turned to him, surprised by his seriousness.

"I know it's still sudden... But I've made the decision..." she lowered her gaze again, apologizing. But it was not the way Rivalz wanted her to interpret his words.

"No, that's not what I mean! You can't just leave without even saying goodbye to Lelouch!"

"Why?" Shirley looked at him with surprise, not understanding the special meaning. "I mean, it is sad and even strange that vice-president couldn't come and see me off... But if he's truly busy, I can't disturb him..."

"Vice-president? Shirley, what's up with you? What happened between you and Lelouch, dammit? If you two had a fight you can't just run from it without solving anything..."

"What are you talking about?" Shirley looked more and more confused by the second.

"It's nothing." A solid voice said from behind. Milly placed her hand on Rivalz's shoulder, preventing him from saying another phase. "Rivalz's just playing stupid as usual, it was only a lame joke."

"But President..." Rivalz started, but caught the unambiguous gaze and closed his mouth again.

He would later almost shout at her demanding the reason for acting like that. And would spent long hours analyzing the answer he'd got. She would only say that she was willing to place all her knowledge of Shirley in her opinion _that Shirley wasn't pretending that time_. She just seriously couldn't understand what he was talking about...

Meanwhile, Shirley advanced the necessary few steps and looked at the huge Academy building one last time. It was shining in the rays of setting sun, but she managed to notice that only one window had its blinds lowered. She could swear she saw somebody moving one corner slightly aside...

_Or maybe it was just a patch of sunlight?_

Then why was there the feeling, that somehow it was very precious, that person who moved it aside was... Like she was forgetting something really important...

_No, not that again._

She resolutely took her place in the car and asked the driver to move on.

* * *

Lelouch let go of the blind, making it slide back to its place. _She left._

There was perfectly nothing left to say but that. _She just left. And it was for the best._

He looked at the table. Every document was read, every question and problem solved, including the ones never made to be taken seriously, everything arranged in strict order... _Maybe he should rearrange it again?_

He took some documents and tried to concentrate, but the stupid pieces of paper fell from his hands and scattered all around the floor. He banged his fist on the table. It made the papers on the table scatter too, and, moreover, it hurt. He had to put himself together. He couldn't afford being emotional right now. He still had a lot to go. And then, if he were to succeed, then one day...

The situation at the moment progressed according to plan. He had met Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki as Zero and planted the seed of interest to his proposition. Of course, it was a lot more difficult considering that he didn't have the death of the Viceroy among his credits, but in exchange he knew the exact way to deal with each of them. In his case it meant that he could count on them easily just after he proved his worth using the nearest future chance.

And taking into account who was coming to succeed Clovis, he could be sure his older sister would give him a good enough chance or even a whole set of them. But he had to watch closely the way things were going to advance, since he couldn't afford to make even one slightly wrong move.

And still, it was so strange. To experience the same things all over again. And to remember perfectly the emotions experienced the first time. Right now it was so clear, that the way he acted then was absurd, like a little child who was given a dangerous toy. Going as far as killing his own half-brother. Of course he wasn't perfect, but he certainly did not deserve death. And to think the reason Cornelia was so furious towards Order of Black Knights and Area 11 in general was also mostly the consequence of that stupid act...

To think about it, he had serious consequences to deal with every single time he ever used Geass. _Like the fate was making him pay for every wish he had ever imposed on others..._

Well, he didn't even believe in destiny. And it was not the time to become sentimental.

He picked up all the papers and arranged them in perfect order together with the ones on the table. Then he rose the blinds and left the room.

* * *

Next day the irresponsible actions of the vice-president led to the daily Student Council meeting being puzzled with an unusual problem of not having anything to discuss - and thus being allowed and inspired to be sulking about the loss of their irreplaceable member.

"Now, cheer up, everyone!" Milly was the first to snap out of the melancholy. "Our little Shirley finally found her passion. Let not-so-lucky currently useless us envy and support her with all our hearts! She might become an Olympic champion one day... And a beautiful Olympic champion, I must say!" She laughed. "She'll be her parents' pride..." She said jokingly proudly like she belonged to that last category as well, in a way.

"Yeah, I heard her mother is quite a beauty too!" Rivalz tried being his usual self and though he failed miserably it still succeeded in making others laugh.

"Speaking about moms," Nina said unexpectedly, obviously trying to carry on a theme to speak. "It's Mother's Day soon. What are your ideas for presents you'll be giving?"

'Some unique jewelry in my case" Rivalz followed willingly. "She loves that stuff. And you, President? Thousand and one way to throw a party?"

"No way. She's that book's author," laughed Milly. "Actually, I'm sure yet, probably some set of cosmetics... And about parties," she continued hurriedly, "let's not forget we have another one ahead of us, so I suggest going over the plan one more ti..."

"What about you, Lelouch?" Rivalz interrupted Milly and immediately received a furious glare for that. She wasn't dragging the topic away from moms for nothing.

After an unsettling pause the answer, however, did come. Not from Lelouch, but from Nunnally.

"Our mom... we cannot give her a present anymore." Her hands clanged to the armrests of her wheel-chair. "She died. A long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so... so sorry!" Rivalz was probably wishing the earth could swallow him up, however it was already too late. Trying to apologize and cheer her up he added. "But I'm sure she was a great person, wasn't she?"

"Oh yes, she was really kind and... shining. The best mom ever." Nunnally's voice now had a tiny soft shade of pride, so uncharacteristic for her. She looked delighted recalling the few memories left from her childhood.

Lelouch on the other hand felt even worse, his heart twitched hearing those inspired words. Their mother didn't actually deserve any of this praise. He suffered from guilt of knowing Lady Marianne was in fact nothing like that warmhearted kind image portrayed, and being unable to shatter his sister's beliefs. It would be such a shock to her, even more than it once was to him...

He recalled the time she appeared before him in the Sword of Akasha, revealing her true personality, the kind of person she was. He still could hardly accept that his beloved, caring and radiant mom for the sake of whom he had put so much effort, finding the truth behind her tragic death, was in reality but a heartless arrogant Knightmare pilot, in league with the Emperor all the way, and even more, a Geass user... The Geass that allowed its user to enter another person's heart and reside in it, just as she did with Anya, using her only because she was nearby...

It was there and his refined train of thoughts stopped in its tracks. Why? Why did she get that Geass power? After his numerous encounters with other Geass users he had come to the conclusion that the reason each individual receives a different and unique ability was simply that Geass was nothing more and nothing less than a granted wish, expectedly differing from person to person... and surely bringing only as much happiness.

So Geass actually could serve as a key to one's personality. You just need to play backwards and to guess the demand from the answer. Why did she gain such an ability? Somehow he never really had time to think about that and everything he found out about his parents, apart from the fact they tried to force their ridiculous idea of Ragnarok onto the world.

Just who was that raven-haired woman he used to call his mother?

On that mystery he couldn't solve new questions continued to pile up. The more he looked into the story his "parents" told him inside the world of C, the less it explained the past. Contradiction after contradiction. Why of all things were they sure C.C. would appear following him in his quest while she refused to return to them under any persuasion? They were mad, no doubt, but he couldn't call them stupid enough to just expect her to come without any apparent reason. Even he, and he considered himself a person allowed to understand C.C. fairly well, couldn't have expected her to come into the sword of Akasha even if he had known her past. He still wasn't sure why she had come that time. Was it because she decided to finally give Emperor her Code? No, one thing he knew was that it surely hadn't been that way. But there was no way the Emperor could have known it, wasn't there? He did not possess enough understanding or he wouldn't become as cruel as he was. It wasn't his calculation, nor was it V.V.'s...

Futhermore, his mind continued to crave for logic, why C.C. left the Palace at all, if she convinced even herself that he only true wish was to die? Weren't they, the Emperor and his mother, the ones capable of granting her wish? What could she considered higher than fulfillment of something she should have thought of as the only reason to go on living? She even came as far as joining the pact between the Emperor and V.V., just as Marianne did.. And here here story fell apart completely. What was the reason for C.C. to take part in their little madness? It just didn't end up. Why should someone who's only wish was to die take any interest in bestowing better life on the world in general? Making any effort for the people being the descendants of the ones who used her and tortured her for people she stopped caring for a long time ago? And if that alone wasn't enough of a puzzle, here was the culmination. Triggering Ragnarok would have been equal to creating a "perfect" world without such concepts as life and death thus consequently resulting in inability to die... in other words, straight-forwardly contradicting C.C. wish, the very wish she should have been acting upon!

His head ached as his mind refused to comprehend the result it deducted itself. His logic failed to explain that girl's motivation. "_Motivation?" _he caught his thought. What was it about motivation in that apathetic green-haired witch whose image he couldn't get off his mind?

"Lelouch?" Rivalz appeared in a too close proximity to his face, trying to read off his expression and guess what was he thinking about so absent-mindly. But the vice-president had already returned to reality. _He had already understood the answer._

_

* * *

_

She came in the evening.

He knew very well she would come and even had worried a little if he would be about to feign appropriate surprise. But when he saw her sitting there and making origami birds with Nunnally he found himself staring at the sight of her and unable to comprehend it, being as amazed as he once was. But if last time he was merely stunned to see her alive and being able to find him, then this time... it was just fascinatingly surprising to find her settled in the room full of old wooden furniture and soft shady colors. In her white modern costume she seemed really out of place, like she didn't belong there. There or anywhere else. Since not having any attachments and even having lost the desire to find them, there was no way for her to obtain a place to belong. Being forced to change her surroundings all the time she had long stopped paying attention to them, being tortured and betrayed countless times she lost the ability to trust people...

"Welcome home, onii-san" quickly followed, returning him to reality.

"Such an interesting friend you have, with only initials as her name."

"Yeah..." The same reluctant answer, but the difference was that he had already regained his composure. And this time, that little game would be going _his _way.

"Maybe... she's your girlfriend?"

"We're promised to one another, aren't we?" added C.C., obviously implying with her glare that he had to play along. Lelouch, however, had other plans.

"What?..." But now his astonishment had other meaning. Since he quickly turned that astonishment into a laugh.

"C.C.-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked in his most familiar, friendly tone full of well-acted surprise.

What do you mean?" he could swear he had heard a glimpse of surprise in that emotionless voice.

"Big brother?" Nunnally asked for explanation, sensing she missed something.

"Nunnally, don't you remember C.C.-chan?" he was using the same easy-going tone, like he was talking about something trivial and pleasant.

"What do you mean, onii-san?"

Nunnally sound genuinely surprised, and had a reason to. But the thing to enjoy was the look on C.C.'s face. The tables had turned and this time she was left with no choice but to act along herself. He had taken the initiative.

"Don't you remember her? You remember lady Andromeda, our mother's cousin? She's her daughter, we met a couple of times when we were little... Well, I guess you were too small to remember..." he tried to sound as mild as he could, protecting her even from a thought of feeling guilt since she had forgotten a person who had never truly existed. He felt awful lying to her. But he had to, for now. He had a good reason to... And it was also so hard to write extreme confusion on his face to make C.C. believe he was making it on the spot and then not let it affect the voice so that Nunnally wouldn't suspect anything. Hard – but manageable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I really was too small to remember that visit." Nunnally sounded sad and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to put himself together and not forget to apologize when he would have a chance.

"So you see, I think we might have really promised to marry each other. However, we were mere three-years-olds and now it seems strange to me we even knew the word "marriage"..." he laughed again and showed C.C. a triumphant smile.

"Oh... I see." It was like Nunnally cheered up hearing the whole explanation. He wondered why. "Then why haven't you told be you're our relative from the beginning, C.C.-san?"

"I... I wanted it to be a surprise," C.C. answered hastily and obviously being cornered as the theory she was now bounded to was so completely different from her plans.

"Well, I'm really happy to meet you! I should say "meet again", but since I was so small back then.. allow me to greet you like we've met for the first time." Nunnally seemed really happy to meet a relative, especially a girl of her age. "We're second cousins, right?"

"Yes, exactly." Lelouch hurried to confirm. "And can your older brother now show your second cousin her room? Since she's going to stay for quite a while."

"Oh, really? That's so great! Of course you can!" Nunnally supported the idea readily.

With that Lelouch took C.C.'s hand and resolutely dragged her our of the room and closed the door behind him.

"And what was that?" was the first phrase, said with artificial interest mixed with a tiny and barely noticeable grain of sincerity.

"_What was that_?" Lelouch played genuine indignation. "That's something to be asked of you. You came to my house when I thought of you as dead and when you could bring some kind of tail with you which would result in my arrest or even death, and you tell some ridiculous lies to my beloved sister so I had to lie to her myself which I hate doing, not even counting that I had to come with a appropriate theory on the spot to make your appearance verisimilar! There are no girlfriends who just come out of nowhere and Milly and her grandfather are not buying it! Unfortunately, the only type of people who can actually come like a bolt from the blue out of nowhere are relatives. So I'm going to tell to them that you're a distant relative of lady Marianne, my mother, who's also searching for a place to stay without attracting any needless attention... Much like myself and Nunnally."

"And who gave you permission to tell about my existence to anyone?" C.C. asked in her indifferent tone.

"You're not invisible, basically. So yes, I have to explain your existence somehow and make sure that information won't go too far and won't help someone on your trail. And more importantly... how did you even manage to survive? You were shot in front of my eyes! Who are you? And what about that contract you told be about..." He was darting the questions one after another to make up for the too quick a reaction out there in the room. He had to be surprised properly. And plus, the experience from last time told him that asking those things was the best way to end the conversation with C.C.

"Show me my room." She even accepted the idea of having her own room and "public" identity to escape his questions.

"There's obviously no room for you right now, I had to make that up for Nunnally. I'll let you sleep in my room for tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa and then I'll arrange things properly tomorrow morning." After that he showed her to the room, and she nonchalantly kicked off her boots and immediately proceeded to imitate falling asleep at once. He tried to bother her a little to look natural and then he just sat on the floor, leaning against the bed and waited for her to really fall asleep. To say the truth, it was somehow comfortable having her around. Like something was incomplete without her and only now, when she came, everything had truly fallen into place. It was peaceful with her, she didn't actually demand any answers and didn't talk much... but somehow she got the aura of understanding, without the need to phrase it. He closed his eyes and just appreciated that feeling for a while. Than he turned his head and looked at her. She was fast asleep and while being so looked surprisingly more human-like than ever while awake, finally peaceful and... real.

She twitched in her sleep. Probably having a bad dream... no, nightmare should be a better word, as he knew fully well she had more than enough experiences to torture her in her sleep. But than he still didn't want to wake her up. He slowly got up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, gently caressing her hair to chase bad vision away. She smiled in her sleep and loosened her grip on the pillow she had been hugging. He hoped her dream changed into a happy one...

And as he was sitting there and watching over her in her sleep, there was only one thing that bothered him.

He was absolutely and beyond and doubt certain that he had to know her name. He even remembered the exact moment in the past when he had heard her saying in in her sleep. And it was something so precious he couldn't ever have brought himself to forget it.

However, he couldn't recall her name no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the endless and absolutely empty field. The birds did not pass it, the animals did not walk it, even grass did not grow there. Only the dark gray stormy sky above and the black lifeless earth beneath her, covered with something gray... Then she realized it was ash. And as she glanced around the field wasn't empty anymore, covered with blood all over and with dead bodies lying on top of one another, occasionally enveloped in flames. She was still the only living being there. But it still all right. She had grown used to it. Then the flames gathered around and devoured her, as she found herself tied to a stake and burning slowly. It was really painful and beyond the definition of painful, but then again, it couldn't kill her, and it was not the first time as well. But then the silhouette appeared in the fire, stretching a hand to her, and she found herself being about to take that hand and take a step after which she had found herself in front of the lake. They were all there. Marianne, that radiant and calculating woman with the usual cheerful smile on her face. Charles, ruthless and crazy emperor with a soft spot for the classic paintings, taking with V.V. in a low voice. V.V., another Code holder, like her, although far younger, but still trying to bear all the responsibilities like a good and proper older brother should...

All of them, standing there. Standing there, and then, afternoon fading into night, V.V. standing in the hallway, shooting at Marianne standing on the stairs... It was then when she couldn't bear to continue staying emotionless, as she shivered uncontrollably and tried to hold back her tears that long since lost their way into her eyes...

But then she felt something. Like something was trying to lay above hat terrifying picture, something that brought her warmth and calmness though the veil between illusions and reality. She was able to calmly leave that awful building, her suitcase behind her, and set on a new journey. A journey she couldn't expect anything from... and still expected something she couldn't identify herself.

Maybe that was something called hope. Something that some fools continued to believe in. And just maybe...

* * *

When she woke up next morning she found herself face to face with Lelouch, as he had bent himself over and was, undoubtedly, in the process of examining her sleeping face. Unforgivable. For him to do such a non-gentleman-like thing and for her to allow such a possibility to exist.

And he shamelessly didn't seem to bother one bit about the situation and had a look of satisfaction on his face, like he was waiting for her awake for quite time. _As if._

"So, the princess has finally woken up," he commented, straightening back on his feet. "Rise and shine, and don't forget to put on a proper outfit instead of that thing you're wearing now," he continued on, and pointed on a set of primrose uniform with the Ashford's emblem embroidered on it, lying folded on the chair nearby.

"I'll show you to your room when we get it cleared from all the unnecessary things piled up there," he commented, and then turned and said the next phrase looking her directly in the eyes, his voice serious and composed. "And most important thing – your name. You're now officially enrolled in this Academy as Celestina Chandelier, as I asked Milly to think up something that can be abbreviated as C.C., the rest is result of her too lively an imagination. And – he made a little pause there, - we're telling everyone you're my and Nunnally's second cousin. Milly Ashford, the granddaughter on the Headmaster here, who had been a supporter of my mother, included, as I told her you're aunt Andromeda's daughter and you seek some safe place to hide from the Empire's extra attention, which is the only thing that actually is completely true, isn't it?" he finished his instructive monolog with a little smirk, once again somehow completely taking the initiative and being so strangely prepared for everything.

She didn't like that, didn't like that at all. And then, at the same time, she did. _He was indeed the Black King she was searching for..._

"Then get out or else I'm never going to get changed."

And with that said, she pushed him out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, it was one long chapter but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Sorry if there're some mistakes in the last parts about C.C., I'm just too sleepy to re-read them now, but I really want to upload the chapter I've just finished anyway... Please review, as I really want to hear your opinions about the new chapter after such long a break.

And in the next chapter Cornelia and Euphie are going to make their entrance, and some highly unexpected decisions are going to distract Lelouch and Suzaku's plans even further...


End file.
